Itsa Jamaica Mon!
Log Title: Itsa Jamaica Mon! Characters: Blaster, Flipsides, Jetfire, Rosanna, Scourge, Slugfest, Snarl, Starscream, Sunder Location: Jamaica Date: March 20, 2016 TP: Deathknell: Cybertron's Demise TP Summary: The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Deathknell TP As logged by Scourge. <> Lord Starscream says, "Decepticons the planned raid is to commence. This is a hit and fade. You all know the location. We get our objective and go. Combat is to be kept at a minimum if at all possible. Are there any questions? And keep them general, we do not want any interceptors to know our objective." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "The Sweeps and I will be there." Jamaica :Jamaica is an island nation of the Greater Antilles, 234 kilometres (146 mi) in length and as much as 80 kilometres (50 mi) in width situated in the Caribbean Sea. It is about 620 kilometres (385 mi) northeast of the Central American mainland, 145 kilometres (90 mi) south of Cuba, and 190 kilometres (120 mi) west of the island of Hispaniola, on which Haiti and the Dominican Republic are situated. Its indigenous Arawakan-speaking Taíno inhabitants named the island Xaymaca, meaning either the "Land of Springs," or the "Land of Wood and Water." Formerly a Spanish possession known as Santiago, it later became the British West Indies Crown colony of Jamaica. It is the third most populous anglophone country in the Americas, after Canada and the United States. Starscream soars towards the main power plant for Jamaica, null rays charged to freeze the reactor so energon can be collected. <> Trypticon ICly silently hopes you all die in the raid, because #hate. <> Trypticon says, "Autobot interceptors have indeed broken Soundwave's channel encryption. Luckily, I have done the same to theirs. The Autobots have been alerted to our plans, but not the location." <> Lord Starscream says, "I imagine they will know momentarily. But no matter." Starscream lands and just walks through the humans firing pathetic bullets at him. He takes aim with his null ray and fires it at all generators, stopping them right where they are. "Scourge! Have your mechs begin filling energon cubes immediately." Scourge and the Sweeps come down, gliding in from the stratosphere to assist Starscream in securing the energon. Various Sweeps take empty cubes and begin doing as the Air Commander orders, filling the cubes and dutifully stacking them in preparation for loading. A tiny thirsty stego is accompanying the Decepticons, and he chases the humans that are firing pathetic bullets which just bounce off his thick hide. "NO! Is OUR energon! You let us take!" He nips at their heels as the humans flee the facility to avoid being knocked over and crushed by a roly-poly mecha stego. <> Trypticon says, "Jetfire en route." <> Slugfest says, "eeeeee!" Starscream is overseeing an energon collection raid. The main generator of Jamaica's capital city is shut down by the null ray. Sweeps are filling and transporting energon cubes away from the area. Some shipments have already left the area. Slugfest is chasing around the humans to keep them away. Jetfire descends on Jamacia and quickly does an internal scan of Decepticon patterns in the area, trying to gauge the number of Decepticons to engage, but when it comes to Starscream, one is trouble enough. :Blaster ejects from Jetfire, his electro-scrambler rifle already in hand. Hard dubstep beats blast from his shin speakers, and as he leaps into battle he cornily yells, "Kick out the jams, motherfucker!" Landing hard, he gives a quick count of the Decepticons and humans in the area, and radios it back to Jetfire so Jets can coordinate the defense. Leaving Starscream for Jetfire, Blaster quickly analyses the horde of Sweeps, trying to identify and target which one is Scourge. Sunder growls as Jetfire approaches. "He better not try to interfere with *me*," he snaps, as he fills yet another stack of cubes. Thank unicron for selectively permeable energon cube walls, that allow many cubes to be filled from one tap! <> Lord Starscream says, "Sweeps. Continue taking off and transporting as quickly as possible. Let Scourge and I handle any potshots or attacks. As soon as you are loaded, go. As we have already been doing." Scourge is actually doing some work for a change, so it might be extremely difficult to pick him out from the Horde, though he's ready to engage when the moment arises. Jetfire chuckles at Blaster's response, "I admire your enthusiasm, but exercise extreme caution down there." <> Horde of Sweeps say, "As you will it." Starscream issues his orders and looks to the sky as his enemies arrive. Devastation and death is not his goal here. Collection is. He will engage as necessary but as soon as the operation is complete they will leave the area. This is about the objective not battle. "Well well well. Hello Jetfire. Enjoying freedom? My, how quickly you little friends turned on you. Did you enjoy your 3 squares a day and your 4 blank walls?" Slugfest catches a guy by the seat of his trousers and prances, tail held high, as he carries the man out the door and tosses him to the ground. Then he runs back inside to shoo more hyoomans out! :Continuing to blast hard dubstep all over the reggae-loving landscape, Blaster yells back, "You got it, boss! Ready to lay down some fire and some tunes - requests lines are open!" He laughs boisterously, and continues to scan the Sweeps for Scourge, figuring if he takes out the head the others might scatter. However, he waits for Jetfire's orders before firing, and meanwhile instead ejects Flipsides and Rosanna to start moving the humans away and to protect them from Slugfest. Jetfire remains unphased at Starscream, responding, "Speaking of which, I have a score to settle with you for scheming to imprison me for almost a year, and nearly sentencing me to death for a crime I didn't commit -but I'll tell you what, I'll let that side if you drop what you're doing and plan a retreat immediately. Reinforcements are coming, and they're not as diplomatic as I am." Scourge continues to help fill cubes, though he warily glances skyward occasionally to keep his sensors peeled on the situation unfolding above with Jetfire. If Starscream needs him to fight Blaster, he'll be there in an instant. <> Lord Starscream says, "Scourge. Get blaster out of the way and have the sweeps continue retreating as soon as their hold is loaded. We will get as much as we can and then go." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "As you command." Starscream laughs heartily at Jetfire, "Diplomacy? You? Please, you couldn't negotiate a ketchup popsicle off of a woman in white gloves. Did I get that right?" he chuckles again, "These humans and their silly little sayings. How they amuse me. No, negotiation is my game. It's something that I, unlike Megatron, am more than capable of. But right now we are not at a negotiation table and a state of war still exists, does it not?" he aims his arm cannon at the sky, "Yes, I believe it does. I'm not worried about your reinforcements. We won't be staying long. Unlike Megatron, I don't see a need to constantly battle you for every little inch." his arm cannon discharges at Jetfire, "Leave. We haven't killed anyone. The generator will restart shortly and this place will be back to normal." he pauses, "Or...we can do this little dance, possibly cause collateral damage and ruin the plant...your choice." >> Starscream strikes Jetfire with Slingshot . << *THWAK!* Jetfire's hit with a warning shot. But still, having not the chance to answer for what Starscream did to him over the past year - and his current brazen attitude, Jetfire arms a missile, and targets Starscream with hopefully an attitude adjuster. >> Jetfire strikes Starscream with Missile. << Jetfire says, "Do I need to repeat myself?" Tiny stegos are still chasing hyoomans, although when the two bot cassettes show up, he tries chasing them as well. "NO NO NO NO NO! NO STOP US FROM GETTING ENERGONS! AM THIRSTY!" He tries in turn nipping at each of the cassette-bots! :Blaster is standing on the ground near where the Decepticons are raiding for energon. He soon takes a stab at guessing what Sweep is Scourge, and yells over his own music, "Hey! Lee Press-On! Why don't you put down the cubes and fly off before you force me to thrash metal, dig?" :Meanwhile Flipsides shoos some of the human gawkers and onlookers aside as Rosanna runs up to Slugfest. "Hey!" the little pink tapebot yells, looking cute in her rage. "You put those humans down and stop being so mean!" She balls her little fists and waves her arms to punctuate her remarks. When Slugfest nips at her, and she shrieks and points her arm cannons at him, threatening him with a yell to "Knock it off!" Flipsides, however, flips out at the sight of Slugfest, and turns around screaming when he starts to chase them, leaving the humans and going to hide behind the frozen generators. There is the sounds of a large propeller driven plane heard approaching. It seems to be flying rather low, and sounds powerful as well. A few moments pass, before a C-130 Hercules cargo plane flies overhead. The rear ramp is down, and the reason becomes obvious as a grey and gold stego comes lumbering off, dropping a few yards before cargo chutes catch the behemoth and slow its decent, thagomizer swinging freely, almost happily. YUS, Snarl has arrived Scourge charges at Blaster suddenly, after carefully positioning himself so that the mech probably wouldn't see it coming, attempting to blindside the cassette-holder. If he can, he'll try to snap his jaws onto one of Blaster's arms, as well. He doesn't speak yet, just growls, so that Blaster might not be sure just which Sweep has him. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Blaster. << Starscream takes the hit and goes down to one knee. He looks up and Jetfire and shakes his head, "If that's the way you want it old friend? Then that's how it will be." he looks over his shoulder, "Sweeps, finish loading and take off. We're leaving soon!" he turns back to Jetfire and rockets into the air, all weapons arming. He fires a missile in Jetfire's direction, "Tit for tat, eh old friend?" >> Starscream strikes Jetfire with Missile. << <> Lord Starscream says, "Decepticons. Prepare to pull out." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Acknowledged" <> Slugfest says, "Eee, ok!" Blaster looks away from Scourge for a moment to check what's going on with his tapes, and that's when Scourge strikes, catching Blaster off guard. Blaster curses, trying to wrench his arm free. Since Scourge has his gun arm, Blaster tries awkwardly to punch Scourge with his free fist, trying to get free. Scourge keeps his jaw locked on the bot's gun-arm, since of course that's the problem part. He tries fending off punches with his claws, slashing at the punching fist as it tries to dislodge him. The tiny stego sits and stares at Rosanna. "Are GIRL?" he says incredulously. He's seen female Autobots, but never one as a cassette before! He's not quite sure what to do, so he just stares at her. Snarl starts kicking, trying to swing towards the fight, though, sadly, cargo chutes aren't like air ram guidable kind. Luckily though, he's close enough that one good kick has him belly flopping on the ground with a rather solid <> He then turns his gaze towards the nearest septicon, and RAHRS! Blaster flails ineffectually at Scourge, only managing to scratch up his fist. Rosanna pouts, "Darn right I'm a girl, and I have girl power! So you'd better back off and leave these humans alone!" She stamps her foot threateningly Flipsides cowers behind a generator. Sunder snarls at the approaching bellyflopping Dinobot, baring his claws. He attempts to charge and bowl the mega-stego over, in an attempt to force him onto his side and thus into a more vulnerable position. Slugfest snorts. "Would leave them alone if them not try stop us having energons!" he says, "And you no stop us either!" The tiny stego stomps a little feets impatiently! Snarl gets up, rahring even cuter at the evil septicon! "Me Snarl say you silly septicon!" He then goes to thagomize Sunder, his tail whipping around Realizing he's doing little damage with his fists, Blaster resorts to kicking Scourge, still trying to wrench his arm free. Rosanna meanwhile has a staredown with the mini stego. "You're not getting any more energon ! You go home right now!" Meanwhile Scourge fends off the punches successfully, and now tries to restrain Blaster's kicking feet. "You're not the boss of me!" he mutters through clenched fangs, until a kick from Blaster dislodges him from the bot's arm and sends him flying several feet away. "We're almost done anyway," he says to Blaster. Sunder fails to bowl Snarl over, but manages to evade the tail being swung at him. He backs up, then pounces to try to sink his fangs into the offending thagomizer. Slugfest stomps a little feets again, snorting. "You no tell me when go home! Only goes when am told by septycon commanders!" He charges at Rosanna, attempting to knock her down. Snarl doesn't feel the reassuring contact of thagomizer finding septicon, but feels instead the rather painful contact of septicon teef finding tender thagomizer flesh! He SQUEES, and starts trying to shake off the toothy sweep gnawing on his thagomizer. "You're more than done," Blaster warns Scourge, aiming his gun at Scourge now that his arm is free. "Retreat, now, and take your one hit wonders with you." Rosanna meanwhile gets knocked back on her cute pink aft. "Heeey!" she cries. "That wasn't very nice!" "I'm leaving, but not because you said so," Scourge growls, noting that the Sweeps' quota of energon has been filled, even a little extra of what was required. "Sweeps, pull out! We'll deal with these fools another day." He transforms and takes to the air, leaving a bruised Blaster behind. Sunder takes his leave of Dinobot, who will probably be relieved that sharp Sweep fangs are no longer sunk into the thagomizer. He also transforms and flies off, the Sweeps accompanying him. "No am nice! Am septycon!" Slugfest snaps crossly, his thagomizer swishing. Then he's called to retreat, so he hops in the air, landing on the back of a Sweepcraft which he surfs all the way back to Trypticon. "Wheeeee!" Snarl is too busy gazing at the rather distressing marks of sweep-fangs on his thagomizer. He growls softly, tilting his head, before flopping onto his tummy, just the very tip of his thagomizer swishing. Blaster tracks the Decepticons with the barrel of rifle until they're away, and then finally lowers his gun. He looks at his wounded arm in irritation, and then turns to Snarl. "You showed up just in time. Thanks for scaring them off, Snarl." He turns to check on his tape bots. "Flipsides? Rosanna? you two OK?" Rosanna stands up, and Flipsides comes out of hiding. "we're OK, " Rosanna assures him. Snarl glares at the teeth marks on his armored side, "Stoopid septicon bit me. Me Snarl should bite him!" His gaze swings towards the direction the decepticons left in, apparently considering the idea. Blaster smiles at Snarl. "You definitely should, man. bite one for me!" he encourages Snarl, looking at his gnawed on arm. Snarl looks at Blaster, unsure if the bot is serious. However, the Dinobot isn't big on analytical thinking. With a nod, he turns and starts walking in the direction of the septicons, "Me Snarl go bite evil septicons! RAHR!" Blaster laughs, not at the Dino, but in favor of his enthusiasm. "I think they got away this time, but we'll be ready for them next time." Blaster grins. "I'll radio us a pickup." Snarl stops, turning back to Blaster, "Want Snarl bite septicons, but no want Snarl bite septicons now because them too far away?" Boy, that gerbil running in Snarl's cranial vault must be on meth to get him to say that long a sentence Blaster grins. "Exactly, Snarl. We'll get our chance next time."